


Keep On Coming Back For More

by arrafrost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overconfident Lance boasts that he is better at everything, including kissing. Normally he's shot down, doubted from the start, so when he's challenged to prove it... things get a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On Coming Back For More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/gifts).



> Andy blames me for her fic (which everyone should read) but really all the blame is on her for 1) Corrupting me by getting me to watch Voltron and 2) "HEY WE SHOULD DO A PORN EXCHANGE. So really, I think we all know who the REAL culprit is.

“What are they fighting about this time?” Pidge asked, settling on the floor next to Hunk who passed her some strange food that resembled potato chips and tasted like apricots.

Hunk shrugged his shoulders, “It changes every five seconds but mostly revolves around which of them is the better person.”

“Morally or-”

“All of the above.”

“Nothing specific triggered it? Did Coran make these, they’re actually tasty.”

“They were racing their lions and they both crashed into the same mountain. Lance claimed he made a bigger impact. Keith said it was because his head was harder. I think I would have made the biggest impact. Here, I made them.”

“That is amazing! The chips, not the dweebs. Should we go get Shiro to break them up?”

“It hasn’t gotten violent yet…”

“Watch the chaos unfold?”

Hunk grinned, fistbumping with an equally mischevious Pidge.

“You couldn’t keep up if I tied my arms behind my back!” Lance shot at Keith who immediately rolled his eyes.

“And how would you control your lion if you didn’t have your hands?”

Lance chewed his lip for less than a second, his comeback making it to his mouth before it filtered through his brain. If he had any filters at all. “With my mind! Blue and I are the most synced!”

“As if!”

“I’d take you down!”

Keith shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, “Name one thing you’re better at than I am and I’ll let you have this little victory.”

“My impact was not little! I’m a better pilot!”

Keith scoffed.

“A better leader!”

“Try again.”

“I’m better at fighting!”

“When you’re wrong maybe.”

“I- I’m a better kisser!”

Keith’s brow quirked up instantly, arms dropping to his sides as he stared at his overworked teammate with doubt in his eyes.

“I bet I am! Making all the ladies swoon with my skills over here.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! I’m way better than you.”

Keith leaned in close, “Prove it.”

Lance blinked. “What?”

Keith shrugged, stepping closer into Lance’s space. He was impressed that despite all his bravado and big words, he stood his ground and didn’t move away. “Prove. It.”

“I…. um… how?”

Lance was cute when he was flustered and Keith had every intention of escalating the situation. He pointedly glanced from Lance’s eyes to his mouth. It took a moment for Lance to understand what he meant but when he did… the panic on his face was golden.

“Oh! That’s not- I mean. I couldn’t-”

“Put your mouth where your… well,” Keith grinned, “Thought you were the best kisser Lance. Not going to defend your title?”

“I am!” Lance’s nerves took an instant backseat to his pride. “I could out kiss you any day! You wouldn’t be able to feel your lips from how good I’d kiss you.”

“Sounds painful.” Keith didn’t mind painful when it came to kisses though, depending on the pain. With his thumb and index finger he tugged on Lance’s chin, pulling him down to his level. “Come on then.”

“Uh…” Lance didn’t pull out of Keith’s loose grip, props to him, but he did look around frantically for a new excuse. There were sure to be plenty of those bouncing around in that head of his. The things Lance could come up with at a moment’s notice were as incredible as they were ridiculous. “I would! I totally would do this thing with you. Definitely! But you know.. I’m an expert. Like real skillful. I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Try me.”

“Seriously!” Lance finally pulled out of Keith’s grasp but with each step back, Keith took an advancing step toward him. “You couldn’t handle this.”

“You just gestured to all of you.”

“Exactly! I’m too much to handle-”

“Oh you most certainly are, but I think I’ll survive.”

Keith had backed them against the wall by the time he’d finished his sentence. The yelp Lance gave when he hit the wall was priceless. He looked ready to run but Keith knew he wouldn’t. He would never back down from a challenge. Instead, he had to convince his opponent that it was their idea to back down and concede victory to Lance - whether through him actually winning or them getting too fed up to continue arguing, which Lance still counted as a victory.

He placed a hand on either side of Lance’s head, trapping him in. Keith had no intention of backing down now.

“Um… okay… look. You really don’t want to risk-”

“Catching your cooties? True. I’m not really in favor of that either but I’ll brush my teeth immediately after so I think we’re good. Don’t you?”

“I? Yeah! Of course we’re good! Sit back and let a teacher show you how it’s done! Gonna kiss you senseless. Won’t even know how to talk when I’m through with you. I’ll kiss you all the way to-”

“Lance shut the hell up and kiss me.”

Keith watched Lance’s adam’s apple as he swallowed his pride or his nerves, Keith wasn’t really sure which took precedence right now but it didn’t matter. He was leaning in, eyes on Lance the whole time. He was almost there, one more breath and he’d press his lips-

Lance’s hands shot out, pushing on Keith’s chest and forcing him back. “Okay look-” he huffed, rolling his eyes and trying to play this off like it wasn’t a big deal when he really did think it was the biggest deal to ever happen. “I’m not saying I lied because I’m totally confident in my abilities but it may have occurred to me that I… there’s a chance that-”

“You’ve never kissed someone, have you?”

“My skills haven’t been put to the test, that’s all! Doesn’t make them any less legendary!”

“Mmhmm…” Keith couldn’t help it, a stupid grin was tugging at his lips and not a malicious one. It was adorable. Lance, overconfident, flirtatious Lance had never touched lips with another person. Keith imagined him making out with his arm or pillow to practice and almost fell over laughing.

“Hey! I’ll kiss that smirk right off your face!”

“Do you even know how?” He couldn’t stop himself. It wasn’t meant to be mean, he only wanted to tease him. To get that blush on Lance’s cheeks about three shades darker.

“I- you know what?” Lance’s shoulders dropped, his arms flopping at his sides, and Keith immediately backpedaled. He took a step forward but kept enough distance between them that Lance could duck out if he was uncomfortable.

He didn’t move. So Keith licked his lips and leaned in, “We can take it slow.”

One shade darker. Lance nodded and Keith felt his heart jump in his chest. Not exactly what he’d expected from this argument but he wasn’t complaining. “Okay, pucker your lips.”

Lance looked like a fish.

“Not that much. Reel it back about sixty percent. Good. Now, when I put my lips against yours-”

Two shades darker.

“-you’ll push back, gently.”

Lance nodded and Keith moved in, brushing their lips together softly to tease him before pressing in earnest. Apparently Lance had forgotten the first instruction he’d been given and Keith was left pushing his lips awkwardly against Lance’s unmoving mouth. When he finally did catch up, Lance pushed back too hard and sailed right over the ‘gently’ part of the advice. Keith had to grab Lance’s shoulders to steady them and he pushed back, refusing to let Lance think he was winning this. It was nothing more than a smashing of lips but Keith kissed him again and again and it felt like nothing he’d experienced before. Lance’s hothead and overbearing actions flowed into the kiss and nearly overwhelmed Keith.

When they broke apart, they were breathing hard like they’d gotten themselves worked up arguing with each other.

Keith smiled, “Good start.”

Lance scoffed, his lips curling into a grin. “Told you.”

“Well I wouldn’t say you’re-”

“Aren’t tongues supposed to be involved?” Lance asked, not bothering to be embarrassed about the fact that he just had his first kiss. That he was asking questions about kissing to his friend and teammate who he just kissed silly.

Keith shrugged one shoulder, trying to act casual when it took everything inside him to not throw himself on Lance and shove his tongue down his throat. He wanted to kiss him hard and slow and long and show him everything that he’d been missing out on. “They can be.”

“Show me.”

“Yeah show him!”

Both Keith and Lance jumped at the sound of Pidge’s voice calling from the other side of the room. They turned, blushes crawling up their necks and flushing their entire faces. Hunk and Pidge sat on the floor, eating chips, watching the entire thing.

“How long have-”

“The entire time.”

Keith thought he saw steam rise from Lance’s ears. “Okay, show’s over.” He grabbed Lance’s hand, ignoring the protests and ‘boos’ from their friends, and tugging him toward the exit. He wanted to get them out of there before Lance lost it and start shouting at Pidge and Hunk about privacy and eavesdropping and ‘this totally isn’t what it looks like’ because he didn’t think he could handle that last one.

Lance let himself be dragged down the hallway, not asking where they were going, he just hung his head and sighed loudly. “I can’t believe they were there the entire time!”

Keith tensed, bracing himself.

“Now they know I’ve never kissed someone!” Lance cried, loud and dramatically as he flailed, his fingers still in Keith’s grasp. “Well… before you… my reputation as the most suave dude in the universe is tarnished!”

Keith snorted.

“I am so suave don’t even.”

“Oh yeah, Mister Smooth as a baby’s bottom, clearly.”

“You got that right!”

They stopped in front of Keith’s door and a startled look crossed Lance’s face. Keith’s heart sank.

“Don’t tell me you’re backing out now,” Lance reached forward, grabbing Keith’s other hand. “I knew it. You’re afraid I’ll be the best kisser ever. Can’t handle the me. I get it.”

Lance had puffed up his chest like a boasting emperor penguin and Keith took every pleasure in deflating his ego by rocking forward and stealing a second kiss.

A yelp was muffled by Keith’s lips that had already spread into a smirk before he pulled away, tugging Lance with him. “Come inside and prove it, hotshot.”

“Oh I’ll prove something.”

They tumbled into the room as the door opened behind Keith and Lance had him pinned against the wall, the door closing automatically behind them.

“Someone’s eager.” It was rather hard resisting the urge to flip them around but he would let Lance have the upper hand this one time. Besides, he kind of liked being held down.

“So,” Lance licked his lips, his playful expression gone now that he was staring at Keith’s mouth in the privacy of a bedroom. “Tongue?”

“Tongue.” Keith agreed, letting go of the tension in his shoulders. “Same principle as before, but part your lips.”

Lance stretched his mouth into a wide ‘O’ shape.

“Not that much.” He parted his own lips slightly as an example for Lance to follow and once he’d mimicked him properly, Keith brought his hand up to palm Lance’s cheek and pull him closer. It was a soft pressing of lips, sighs and low murmurs as Keith took it slow, giving Lance’s lips gentle pecks before running his tongue over Lance’s bottom lip. He felt him gasp but he didn’t pull away so Keith moved ahead and teased his tongue into Lance’s mouth.

The moan he received for his efforts had Keith tugging Lance closer, slotting their bodies together as he explored Lance’s mouth, pushing at his tongue to teach him the next step without words.

This time he wasn’t slow to respond. Lance’s tongue moved along with his own for a moment before he took over entirely. It was Keith’s turn to moan. Lance pushed back with everything he had, enthusiasm making up for his lack of skill - but then, he did have plenty of experience running his mouth so his tongue was well exercised.

Keith’s skin buzzed, he was overheating under his clothes and he wanted them off but taking things to that level right after their first kisses might be too much for Lance. To test the waters Keith parted his legs, slipping his hand down over Lance’s ass before squeezing the back of his thigh and urging him to slip his leg between Keith’s.

He hissed at the pressure, rocking his erection down on Lance’s thigh.

“Holy shit!” Lance gasped, pushing harder against Keith. “You make the best noises,” he remarked on Keith’s loud moans, lips still touching as he spoke.

“I could make better ones,” he suggested, grinding down to meet Lance’s leg moving against him.

“Do you think I could make you come from just this?”

Keith couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping his mouth. Now that he’d given Lance the upper hand, his confidence was coming back and he had no doubts that he could get off like a teenager rutting for release when it was Lance making him come.

“I want you to touch me.”

“Where?” Lance started kissing down Keith’s jawline, nipping at him. Keith wanted to teach him how to give him a hickey.

“Where do you think?” Keith rolled his eyes because there was only one logical answ-

“Cock or ass?”

“Shit…” Apparently not. Lance was soaring past novice status straight into intermediate. “Someone’s eager.”

“Says the guy humping my leg.”

Keith rolled his eyes again but didn’t deny it. He only tipped his head back, giving Lance access to his neck. “Suck on my neck, use your teeth.”

“Like a vampire?”

“No, it’s called a hickey.”

“So a vampire on a diet.”

“Shut up. I want you to mark me.”

“Fucking hell, I’ll come in my pants if you keep talking like that.”

“Or you could come in my mouth.”

Lance bit down a little too hard, his hips jerking forward. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Then he was sucking on Keith’s neck and it was his turn to curse. Keith dug his fingers into Lance’s ass, pulling him closer and bringing his rhythm to a slow grind so he wouldn’t disrupt Lance’s mouth too much.

“Keep doing that and give me your hand.”

Lance complied and Keith guided his hand to his crotch. Without being asked, Lance cupped Keith’s erection, palming him through his pants. “Now this is one thing you don’t need to give me directions on.”

Suddenly all Keith could think was how often his teammate masturbated, where he jerked himself off, how often, how he liked it. He knew Lance would have felt his cock twitch from that so he wasted no time in unfastening his pants. Lance let go long enough for Keith to push his pants down before he wrapped his fingers around Keith’s bare cock.

“No underwear, Keith? How kinky.”

“Says the guy with his hand on my dick.”

“And his other on your balls.”

Keith gasped, rocking into Lance’s hands. “Shit, Lance!”

“Oh he liked it. I always like rolling them just so-”

“Ah! Fuck!”

“And stroking myself hard and fast until I can’t take it anymore.”

Keith moaned, voice hoarse. It was different, not bad but not how he usually got himself off. Keith was slow, leisurely, teased himself all the way to climax. Lance was stripping his cock like he had something to prove, grip tight and whispering dirty things in his ear that Keith couldn’t believe Lance was capable of. He definitely didn’t hate it.

“Too fast!” Keith panted, rocking his hips despite not being able to match Lance’s rhythm. “Keep going.”

Lance’s laugh was hot on Keith’s neck, “Make up your mind, buddy.”

“I’m going to-”

“Are you? Should I slow down then?”

“No!” Keith shouted just as Lance loosened his grip slightly. He wrapped his own fingers around Lance’s, tightening their hold. “Kiss me again.”

“Is it because I’m the best kisser in the world and you’ll come from one single touch of my lips? Like a fairy tale but way dirtier.”

Keith’s answer was a strung out moan.

“Will you?” His eyes were wide and this time his question was sincere, genuinely fascinated that Keith might come from this. The kiss was rougher this time, a little more teeth, a bit more desperation, a certain wanting that went straight to Keith’s cock and with one twist of their wrists he was coming, his shout muffled by Lance’s lips.

He was panting loudly when they broke apart, letting go of Lance’s hand to relax his body against the wall. At that moment he wished they’d made it to the bed so his body could go slack without fear of falling.

“Well that was something,” Lance wiped his hand off on Keith’s pants and he planned to scold him for that later, but right now he was numb and satiated all thanks to-

“Ready to admit I’m the best?”

“At mouthing off?”

“Don’t you mean at getting you off?” He winked and Keith narrowed his eyes. Challenge accepted.

“No, because now it’s my turn.” He grabbed Lance’s arms, spinning them around to pin him against the wall before he dropped to his knees.

“Oh.”

Keith didn’t give him time to say something smug, he yanked Lance’s pants and boxers down. There was no question in his mind that Lance was into this judging from how stiff his leaking cock was. He wanted to taste him.

“Shit!” Lance jumped as Keith’s tongue swiped across the head, licking up his precum.

“This okay?”

“Yup, yes, totally cool. A-okay. Please proceed in an orderly fashion to sucking my dick.”

“Do you know what you’re saying?”

“Mostly, maybe, wow your mouth!” Lance gasped, thrusting forward as Keith licked the underside of his dick. This earned him both of Keith’s hands on his hips to still him. “Please…”

“Only because you asked nicely.” Keith kissed the head, “Put your hands in my hair.”

“What? Why?”

Keith smirked, “You’ll see.” And he took Lance into his mouth, swirling this tongue and sucking hard.

“Fuck!” Lance grabbed Keith’s hair, pulling him further onto his dick. “Sorry, sorry I just meant to hold on. I-”

Keith hummed in approval and Lance gasped at the sensation. “I’m not-I’m gonna-”

Swallowing around Lance’s cock, he took him as deep as he was able to. Lance’s fingers dug into his scalp as he came down Keith’s throat in a silence scream, mouth hanging open, eyes closed in bliss. Keith was happy in his decision to look up so he could see his ‘O’ face. It was eerily similar to his inexperienced French kiss face.

“So who’s the best now?” Keith asked, giving one last lick to Lance’s spent cock before standing up.

“I… you… that was…”

He liked Lance non-verbal. Guess he had to do this more often. “The best you’ve ever had?”

“Well, between you and my hand… I’d say you’re a close second. I mean, I’m a real expert and this hand has clocked more time than you have with Lance Jr so-”

Keith cut him off with a kiss, relishing in the muffled surprise and instant recoil from Lance.

“Ew! You- right after you-”

“Poor expert kisser afraid of a little come?”

Lance squared his jaw and grabbed Keith’s face, pulling him in and shoving his tongue into his mouth, stifling Keith’s laugh.

It was incredibly easy to egg Lance on, rile him up, which for once worked out to Keith’s advantage. Except for the fact that he would eventually have to concede and admit that yes, Lance was the best kisser. At least he would be with a little more practice… that Keith was happy to assist with.


End file.
